


Alternian story

by Arthurfan



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthurfan/pseuds/Arthurfan
Summary: This is a post-hellbent story.





	Alternian story

As Arthur woke up from his black out, he heard the sounds of birds and crickets, as well as the wind as it went across the area he was in. Arthur got up and rubbed his head, recollecting memories that seemingly disappeared when he woke. Arthur stared into space as he remembered that night.

The ghost truck...  
The tree lady...  
Lewis...

As the memories settled in, Arthur looked at his hand, wondering why Lewis would do such a thing. Arthur suddenly realized that his robotic arm was gone, putting his real hand on the place where it used to be. He huffed and stood up, looking across a dark field, trying to find something or someone at best.

All Arthur could see was forest for miles and miles around, nothing but forest and grass. Arthur looked up at the sky and gave a scared and surprised look as two moons looked overhead. One moon was magenta and the other a emerald green, each of them in different places in the sky.

Arthur took a shaky breath as it soon dawned on him that he wasn't earth, but a different planet instead.

But where was this planet?  
Where were the people?  
How long was he out?

These questions swam in his head. But the silence was soon broken by A loud, low humming noise, a huge shadow forming behind Arthur. Arthur snapped out of his daze and turned around, seeing a huge fuchsia ship, laced with gold And black, land right behind him. 

The ship was menacing, and if it landed on him, he would've been crushed. Arthur shook as the ship opened up, two giant robots leaving the ship, wearing the same colors the ship had. Arthur whimpered and started to run as the robots chased after him, hands ready to grab him, and to possibly kill him.

Arthur looked back as he ran, the robots getting closer by the second, freaking him out more, enough to make him call for help. As Arthur called for help, a robot grabbed him by the leg and arm, pulling him back to the ship. Arthur tried his best to get away, but ye couldn't manage to get his arm out of the robots grasp.

The robot brang Arthur into the ship as the other robot followed behind, bringing him into a room with a single person. They wore a crown, jewelry and golden laced clothes. Their dress was long and fuchsia and in their hands was a golden trident, covered in strange liquid.

Arthur shook as they stepped into the light, revealing their fins, horns, grey skin and fuchsia lips. The look he was given was murderous as they drew closer, their eyes filled with anticipation.

Arthur shook As they stood right in front of him, watching as they lowered their trident to his neck."whale, whale, whale, what do we have here? A little orange mutant in my area." They confidently said, their expression becoming careless. "Wh-what do you mean?" Arthur asked, his voice shaking.

"Whale, you sea here, you're not welcome on my land or area, and trespassers don't get off so easily." They smirked. Arthur gulped and spoke."I... I didn't know I was trespassing on your land. J-just let me go, i-ill do anything." Arthur shook as they tilted their head to the side. 

"Anyfin, you say?" They laughed, lifting their trident away from Arthur's throat. "Y-yeah.." Arthur shuddered, waiting for their response. His heart sank as they rubbed their trident lightly, getting the liquid on to their hands. "Whale, I do have one thing I need of you. Can you handle it?" They looked at Arthur. Arthur nodded, a smile forming on his face.

"Clean this." They handed the trident to arthur, the robots letting Arthur go. Arthur carefully took the trident and, thanks to the help of the robots, found the bathroom. He turned on the tub and began cleaning the trident. Arthur had to hold his breath a couple of times to prevent himself from throwing up after accidentally touching some chunks.

Arthur gave a shaky breath as he realized that the liquid on the trident was actually blood, making him realize how much trouble he was in. Soon, the trident was cleaned off, and Arthur, along with the robots, made their way back to the owner. Arthur carefully gave it back to them, watching as they examined it, even practicing with it.

Soon, they stopped, and gave Arthur a look. "You did pretty good, but there's still somefin about you that bothers me." Arthur shook as they said that and raised their hand a little. "And that is?" He asked. They took one look at him and walked towards him, the robots grabbing his arm and legs.

"Whale, there are those quirks that make it visible that you're not one of us." They swang their trident as Arthur tried to find the words, but couldn't. "But I'm reely captured by one thing that I don't want others to sea." Arthur shuddered as they held their trident by the side. "And what's that?" He hesitantly asked. 

"Stand still, and it'll be easier for me to take what I want." They gave a mighty swing of their trident, attacking Arthur's face, orange blood spilling onto the floor and on the trident. Arthur have a pained Yelp as the trident tore into his skin, the pain on his face becoming unbearable.

Arthur started to lose his sight as the gave more swings, each of them getting more orange everywhere until Arthur finally blacked out. When Arthur finally came back to consciousness, he felt a burning pain on his face, most likely on his eyes. Arthur sat up and used his hand to feel His face, only to feel something wrapped around it.

Arthur heard a sudden noise, almost if a metal door opened up. Before long, he heard a familiar voice. "So, you survived. That's nice, so now I know that I have mutant blood to torture." Arthur regretted hearing their voice, and spoke. "Why did you do that!?" He felt betrayed, again, by someone he thought he could trust.

"Oh, hush, it's just one little trophy. Would you like to sea? Oh wait... You can't, cause this little trophy is from you." Arthur huffed, about to say something before he heard them walk away. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Arthur was on the brink of crying. "Whale, I just did." They left, closing the door behind them.

As alternian night began to rise, the heiress posted a text post on their app. "Now catc-h in my s-hip today. Poor sucker." As everyone got notified of their post, one person, or, troll, gave it a dislike. This person, whoever they are, wore a cerulean lab coat with a t-shirt under it, sewn with the sign of the victorious.

They also had very short black hair, with the right horn looking like a wrench and the left horn looking like a dragons head. Their skin was grey And one of their eyes were smaller than the other. This troll's name is Avaril Synthi, but she'd rather people call her Avaril. Avaril hates how the ranking system is and hated the heiress.

Avaril, after going to her hive, went into her basement and began planning on a invasion. She turned on the lights after closing the basement door and began digging through her empty blueprints, bringing one out and putting it on her flat surface table. She also brang out one heir ship base for the plan she was about to create.

But there were still things missing, which were a white marker and a red marker. Avaril began circling areas and drawing lines until her white marker ran out of ink, blending every color close to it and ruining the paper. Avaril snapped the marker in half and threw away the paper, getting a new one and retrieving a yellow marker.

She knew that whatever the heiress had wasn't good, so she needed to location of the prisoner, which is easy for her thanks to her mini spy drone she created. She took the digits of the location out of the post the heiress made and put it into the mini drone. After that she set the drones search to 'prisoner' before throwing it out there window.

Avaril turned on her visor box and waited until the drone arrived at the ship, working on some back-up plans in pencil. It wasn't long until she saw that the drone got there fast, beginning it's search for the prisoner, getting there through the vents.

Avaril put a cap on her markers and looked at the visor box in confusion. What could possibly-  
Oh...  
Oh my...  
Wowee...

Avaril stared at the visor box, lost in space and color as her attention was captured by the orange light in the lone room. What beauty.... That shade and tone of color was memorizing to her. A little too much, maybe, as her face began to year up at the sight.

The white.  
The orange-red.  
The bandages... Wait... What?

It took a second for Avaril to realize why the being had those bandages on. It made her sick to the bone, her hands clenched into fists, ready to punch a million violet bloods. Avaril got back to maker her plan, retrieving the mini drones area on the ship, still clenching her teeth.

Avaril was way to mad at the heiress, if not already being pissed at the being getting seriously injured. Who would do that to such a light? Who in the planet of alternia has the think pan of a feather beast?

Avaril got onto her monitor and texted one of her friends. "Hey, thersi, youu got a minuute?" "Yeah, I go7 7ime, wha7 do you need?" "That duumb heiress has a 'new catch'. Youu want to raid tonight?" "Can'7. 7heres some7hing impor7an7 I need 7o 7ake care of firs7." "And that wouuld be?" "Your cus7odian." 

Before avaril could type back, thersi logged out, making the chat unavailable. Avaril grumbled and punched a nearby wall. "Buug fuuck!" She was understandably pissed, taking one last look at her visor box screen before shutting the visor box off.

Arthur, though not seeing anything, heard something fly around him, like some sort of bug. Whatever it was, it decided to torment him at his most venerable moment. To him, the sound was loud and close, but without his eyes, he couldn't tell what it was.

Arthur used his one arm to grab at something, realizing that he wasn't in chains. Arthur moved his feet quietly and scooted towards a wall, getting up onto his feet and using the wall to navigate around the room. Arthur stayed near the wall until he felt something at his feet.

Whatever it was, it was long, metallic and very straight. Arthur used his hand to feel around for the thing and picked it up, feeling to tell how long it was. Arthur estimated that it was a very thin pipe about the same size as him. This was the most greatest advantage he had ever felt in his life.

No longer will it be a pipe but it will be his stick. Arthur then decided to name his stick 'stick', cause he was uncreative at this point.


End file.
